


Not in the Absence of Jealousy

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Love Confessions, M/M, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Truth Serum, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: While enduring the planet C-57's mandatory quarantine period, Loki, Bucky, and Thor are dosed with a truth serum that, as an unfortunate side effect, also acts as a sex pollen.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Not in the Absence of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeTaverny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeTaverny/gifts).



Loki peered around the apartment with a general sense of dismay. It was small, one room, mostly taken up by the double bed, and a sofa. There was a kitchen, which Thor declared to be fully stocked as he inspected the refrigerator. Bucky was checking light fixtures for bugs.

A twenty-seven hour quarantine period was required of all travelers to C-57. They knew this was coming, but there wasn't much Loki was looking forward to less than leaving the relative privacy he shared with Bucky on the spacecraft to sharing a cramped apartment with Thor.

Loki flopped down onto the middle of the sofa and stared at the blank wall ahead of him. Something seemed off about the wall. For all the magic of Asgard, they were behind most other planets on entertainment. Every other room they had been in had some sort of screen in this place.

"There's no television," Loki said. He twisted around to get a better look at his surroundings. "Nor books. If they're going to force us here for a day, the least they could do is give us entertainment."

"You've become spoiled on Earth," Thor said, wandering across the small room. "We used to entertain ourselves for hours."

"Poorly," Loki muttered.

Bucky sat down on the sofa next to Loki with a piece of cardstock in his hand. "Well, this is unexpected. According to this note I found we've been getting dosed with a truth serum—well, a truth gas, more like—since the moment we walked in."

Loki's heart stopped. "I cannot be given a truth serum."

"It's fine, brother. We have nothing to hide." Thor sat down on the bed and began to take off his shoes.

"Speak for yourself," Loki snapped. He turned to Bucky. "Are you concerned about this?"

Bucky shook his head. He cupped Loki's cheek and smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it. No one listens to you anyway."

Loki stared at him. "Was that a joke or a cutting truth?"

"Honestly?" Bucky laughed warmly. "I don't know."

"It was both, I think," Thor said as he came up behind the sofa. He threw his arms around Loki's neck in a strangling hug. He kissed Loki on the cheek once, twice, and a third time.

Loki twisted as well as he could in Thor's embrace to look at him. "What are you doing?"

Thor didn't respond. He only tilted his head to the side and kissed Loki square on the mouth.

Loki's first instinct was to wriggle out of Thor's grasp and possibly turn him into a gerbil, but the longer it went on, he found himself sinking into it. Thor's mouth was warm and the tales of all those maidens on Asgard hadn't been wrong. Thor had _some_ rudimentary skill at kissing, especially as he ran his thick fingers through Loki's hair. Loki swelled as close to him as he could with the back of the sofa between them.

"What in all the Nine?" Loki asked when Thor finally detached himself from Loki's mouth.

"I'm unsure what has come over me," Thor said. He blinked. "Is this the truth serum? I've never once thought of kissing you in such a way—well, once, perhaps. When you made that particularly skilled shot with the arrow from the back of your horse on the boar hunt. That was quite stunning—"

"That's the truth serum," Bucky said, eyes narrowing. "The rest of it, I think, might be a side effect."

"A _kissing_ side effect?" Loki asked. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he pondered if Bucky had been jealous. He wanted Bucky to be jealous, to want him so much that he couldn't stand another's hand upon him..

"A sex side effect," Bucky clarified. His hand had wandered the back of Thor's neck. His face was slowly moving toward it, and any hope that Loki held that Bucky wanted him fiercely sank deep into his stomach. "I've seen this sort of thing before. I thought I'd built up an immunity to truth serums, but this is different. Strong enough for gods, I can't be too insulted."

Bucky pulled Thor to him and kissed him. Thor responded enthusiastically and Loki stared in abject horror.

"I hate this!" Loki declared before he could even hold back his own emotions. He would have much rather seethed and tried to act above it all, but instead, he said, "I want you to only want me, Bucky."

Bucky broke off his kiss with Thor and looked to Loki with an expression Loki was familiar with: arousal. He reached over and rested his metal hand on Loki's chest. "I want you. Christ, Loki, I always want you."

Loki groaned as Bucky kissed him. Perhaps there was something to honesty, he thought.

A hand massaged at Loki's crotch, and he got hard beneath the touch, he assumed it was Bucky's doing, but he pulled back from the kiss, Loki saw Thor kneeling on the floor between his legs.

"Brother," Thor said, his voice low and thick, "I absolutely must have you in my mouth."

"Then get on with it," Loki replied. He unfastened his trousers and between Thor and Bucky both helping him undress, he was naked within seconds, caught between the two of them, who were both still fully clothed. There was a vulnerability to it, exposing himself and being the only one to do so. "Fuck me."

Thor closed his mouth over almost the entire length of Loki's cock. Like his kissing, he was moderately skilled, but more importantly, enthusiastic.

"Does this make you jealous?" Loki asked. He rested a hand on the back of Thor's head, pushing him down further, but his gaze was on Bucky. 

"No," Bucky replied, to Loki's disappointment. "This is a weird, out there situation. No one could predict this. It doesn't mean anything more than what it is. And I trust you."

Loki's entire face furrowed. "For fuck's sake, _why?"_

Bucky shifted closer and kissed Loki on the neck. "I always have, no matter what I've been told. I could only give you the benefit of the doubt and you've never given me a reason to not trust you. I love you."

"That's a terrible reason. You should reevaluate these feelings." Loki grabbed Bucky and kissed him. "I love you too. When I'm not with you, I yearn for you. You should take off your clothes and put your cock into me."

Thor lifted his head. "Brother, that was beautiful. Your words are quite moving."

"It was not for you," Loki sneered. "And why have you stopped?"

"Your words. And also..." Thor's finger outlined the lines of Loki's labia. In all the flurry, Loki had forgotten it was there, nearly hidden behind his testicles. "What is this?"

"What does it look like? You've never seen one before?" Loki reached down to stroke himself. If Thor wasn't going to suck him anymore, distracted by something as simple as a vagina, he would have to do this himself.

"Of course I have, but not on a man."

"Then you really haven't lived," Loki replied. He spread his legs wider to accommodate Thor's giant head. "You know what to do with it, don't you?"

Thor laughed and grinned widely. "Yes, brother, I do." He lowered his head between Loki's thighs, and a moment later, his tongue pressed against the entrance of the vagina. Thor moaned softly before sucking the labia into his mouth.

Loki rocked his hips in time with the movement of Thor's mouth. "It appeared when I was no longer blinded by illusion. I thought it was a curse, a lingering reminder of my ancestry. However, brother, I've learned that it is a gift. Since I found someone to put their cock in there."

"Happy to help," Bucky murmured into Loki's ear. He slid his flesh hand down the length of Loki's torso, down his stomach, then all but pried Loki's hand away from his cock to replace it with his own. "Unless some other guy got there first. In which case, I might be jealous."

Under normal circumstances, Loki would have told him that many men had been there before Bucky came along, but with truth spilling from his lips, he said, "There's been no one but you."

Bucky gripped Loki's prick tighter, and in the possessiveness that Loki craved, growled and bit down bluntly on the shoulder, right at the crook of his neck.

Loki shuddered as the pain rippled through his body. He squeezed Bucky's thigh with one hand and pulled at Thor's hair with the other as his legs tightened and quivered through his orgasm. 

Panting, Loki let his head fall back. "That was wonderful."

Thor lifted his head and licked his lips. "I've always known you were a magnificent creature, brother."

"Then why did you stop?" Loki asked, peering down at him.

"You've come, brother. In my hair, no less."

That was a valid point. More pressing, however, was that of the three of them, Loki was the only one who had come. He was aware that the logical sense, Thor and Bucky would fuck each other now. Bucky might have equated his trust and love with an absence of jealousy, but Loki was not so above it.

"I don't want you to fuck Thor," Loki said before he could stop his lips from spilling the unwilling truth. He looked helplessly to Bucky. "I fear you will prefer him to me if you get a taste."

"Idiot," Bucky mumbled as kindly as one could call another person a name. He was still fondling Loki's cock, toying idly with the foreskin as it softened in his hand. "We're under the influence. It's not the same. When this wears off, you're the only one I'll want. You're the only one I ever want."

"You're the only one I ever want," Loki echoed, desperate in his own sincerity. 

"But if you insist that I fuck you instead." Bucky shifted, so he was no longer sitting on the couch, but up on his knees. He peeled off his shirt, exposing his impressively muscular torso and his metal arm. He was gorgeous and a formidable warrior.

From the floor, Thor gasped softly at the sight of him, and Loki grinned indulgently to himself. This was _his_ man, and his pride overshadowed his jealousy. For once, he had something that Thor coveted.

Bucky opened his trousers and retrieved his cock from within them. His breathing picked up as he began to stroke himself, though he was already at peak fullness. "Get up," he said darkly.

Loki thoughtlessly did as he was told, only mildly aware that no one else could order him around. His body went limp under Bucky's touch, allowing Bucky to manhandle him into his desired position. 

"Like this," Bucky said, moving them around until he was behind Loki. He grabbed Loki around the hips and pulled him down onto his cock.

Loki hissed. His ass hadn't been prepared, but he was still relaxed from his orgasm and the blunt tip of Bucky's prick was wet. The pleasure of the stretch, the sense of being opened and fitting perfectly around his partner, it was worth any small discomfort.

Thor climbed onto the sofa in front of Loki, and now under the weight of three, it made an ominous creaking noise beneath them. Thor didn't seem to notice. He leaned forward and took one of Loki's nipples in his mouth. His hand wandered between Loki's legs, and then there were two thick fingers shoved into Loki's cunt.

Loki moaned, helpless to stop himself. "Christ almighty." His cock twitched weakly, trying to harden again amidst all this stimulation.

Bucky chuckled and kissed Loki's shoulder. "You're talking like me now." 

Loki steadied himself on Thor's broad shoulders. They were strong and muscular beneath his hands. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed the way it felt, squeezing them under his palms. At the contact, Thor raised his head and kissed Loki, surprisingly tender. His mouth dragged down Loki's neck as he coaxed pleasure deep inside Loki with his fingers.

"Brother," Loki gasped. He imagined he had meant to say Bucky's name, but he called for Thor instead. When Thor looked up at him again, mouth open as if awaiting another kiss, Loki continued, "You're not nearly as awful and dull as I've made you out to be these last five hundred years."

"Loki, that is the closest you've ever come to complimenting me," Thor said, wide-eyed. With his free hand, he wrapped a hand around the back of Loki's head and kissed him fiercely.

Bucky tightened his grip around Loki's hips, metal fingers biting into his skin, his breathing heavy in Loki's ear. "So fucking hot," he mumbled so quietly that even though Thor's head was even with Loki's, their mouths pressed together, Loki was certain only he could hear Bucky's words. "You yearn for me? I fucking _burn_ for you. I would have dropped to my knees in front of you the day we met if you'd told me to."

Loki pulled his head back slightly from Thor, but Thor was not deterred, moving his mouth to Loki's neck, carefully avoiding Bucky's head on Loki's other side..

"God, fucking," Bucky said, and whether it was expletive or commentary, Loki was unsure. He pushed Loki forward enough to get better leverage to fuck him deeper. 

Loki clung to Thor to keep himself upright, as the shift encouraged Thor's fingers further into him. Loki whimpered. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, his skin tingling and his nipples so hard it was painful. Somehow, his cock had remained determinedly soft, but it didn't seem to matter.

"I... I.. I needed you. I was adrift. You anchored me and you don't even know. I thought of you every morning when I woke and every night, god, Loki, every night you consumed me." Bucky groaned as he held himself inside Loki to finish. He continued a few shallow thrusts. "You still do."

Every nerve in Loki's body was alight, burning in the shower of Bucky's praise, basking in the glow of Bucky's _worship_. Loki cried out helplessly as his vagina clenched around Thor's fingers. His orgasm built deep within him, his cunt tightening and straining before finally releasing, only to pulsate with pleasure again and again.

Loki slumped back against Bucky, and worked to catch his breath as the rest of his body tingled with oncoming calm. "I've never—I've never felt anything like that."

Thor pulled his fingers from Loki, only to hold up his hand, revealing his fingers shining and wet with slick. "You seemed to enjoy it."

Before Loki could reply, Bucky reached out and took Thor by the wrist. He brought Thor's hand to face and took both fingers into his mouth. His lips did not close fully around them, Bucky breathing loudly through his nose as he pressed his tongue between both digits, licking away the flavor of Loki from Thor's skin.

Bucky had tasted him many times from the source before, but there was something compelling about this display, Loki had to admit.

"By the Nine," Thor said thickly. His pupils were dilated, gaze fixed on the way Bucky's mouth worked around his fingers. "I have been quite patient, I believe, but I desire mine now. Brother, if you do not wish for me to have Bucky, I will respect your wishes, but you must—"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Bucky, suck him off, I don't care." Loki wedged himself between Bucky and the back of the sofa to make it easier for Bucky to move around him.

Bucky all but spat out Thor's fingers. He took Loki's face in his hand and forced him to look up. "Is the truth serum wearing off?"

"No, I don't think so, but I know your words have been in truth. If you can trust me, a first, I believe, for anyone, then I can trust you." Loki wrapped his hand around Bucky's wrist and gazed levelly into his eyes. "I love you."

"I know. You never had to say anything. I always knew." Bucky kissed him, and then crawled over him to get to Thor. He straddled Thor's lap and grinned as he went for the kiss.

Loki shifted into the back corner of the couch, one leg hanging off the side as he watched Thor's massive hands cup Bucky's bare backside. His fingers sunk into the split of Bucky's ass, and while Loki was quite certain he had specified that Thor should be sucked off, he hardly minded when he saw Thor's cock precariously close.

It was not an absence of jealousy. In the deepest part of Loki's being, the part that needed no truth serum, he knew he would always feel inadequate next to Thor. A thousand years was far too long to let go. But this was not about Thor. It was about Loki and it was about Bucky.

There was a peace in trust.


End file.
